Iss pyaar ko hum kya naam de ?
by Dareya Forever
Summary: kismat bhi kamal ki cheez hai.. ...kab kiske saat kya karegi ye toh koi nahi batasaktha... aise hi kuch humare dareya ke saat hua hai dareaya are married but their is no love between them ... shreya ko muzboor ho kar apne naya identity banana padha.. aakhir shreya ne aisa kiya kyun .. jaane ka liye read kijiyea...
1. Chapter 1

**hii everyone i am back with new story**

 **mind mai idea aaya toh likh diya ..**

koi bhi misteks hotoh sorry guys

one house saaja hova flowers aur candle se ... aur one girl sitting in bed aur wo dulhan ke dress mai hoti hai .. aur heavy jewerly pheni hoti hai ... aur face par veill se cover hota hai ... aur wo pati ka wait kar rahi hoti hai .. .. wait karte karte so jaathi hai ... ... kuch der baad one boy enter the room .. aur us ne sharab pi hoti hai girl ko dekh kar bohut gussa ho reha hota hai .. .. wo apni gussa ko control kar ta hai aur sofe par jaa so jaata hai

next moring

girl wake up wo dekhti hai boy sofe par so rahe hota hai ...wo fresh hona washroom mai jaathi hai ... 20 min baad wo washroom se bhaar aati hai ... .. us ne red color ki sari pheni neck mai mangalsutra aur maang mai sindor hoti hai aur face par veill hota hai .. ... wo kitchen mai jaathi hai ..

( riya boy ki mom )

aur wo ki help karti hai breakfast mai .. kuch der baad breakfast bane ka baad wo girl kitchen se bhaar aati hai aur dinning table par nashta rekhti hai .. ...riya nashta karna lagti hai .. kuch der baad wo boy aata hai aur dinning table bhet hai ..

riya : good morning

boy : good moring mom

riya nashta karne ka baad room chali jaati hai ...

girl nashta sreved kar ne wali hoti hai boy ko par boy uska haat paked leta hai .

boy ( rudely ) : mai khud le sakta hu .. aur girl ke haath se Bowl le ta hai .. aur wo apne haat se nashta leta hai.. wo girl wahi khdi hoti hai ... .. break fast karna ka baad wo boy utt ta hai ..

girl : aap kahi jaa rahe hai kya

boy : tumse matlab

girl : ji mai

boy cut him

boy ( angrily ) : tum hoti koun hai mujhe se pochne wali .. ..

girl : patni hu mai aapki

boy ( angrily ) : ek baat yaad rekho tum meri patni nahi ho ... sirf mein mom ke kehne par tumse shaadi ki hai .. .. tum mere liye kuch bhi nahi ho ... aur wo chala jaata hai

girl sad ho kar room mai chali jaathi hai .. ...

continue kar ya nahi

koi guess kar sakta hai ye couple koun hai

your Dareya forever :-):-)


	2. Chapter 2

at night

boy table par bhetha hota hai... aur drunk kar rahe hota hai .. .. tabhi koi use awaaz deta hai ..

 **Daya**

daya trun hote hai aur dekhta hai .. Dusyant hota hai ..

daya ( drinking voice ) : dushyant tum

: daya tum pata bhi riya aunty kitni preshan hai .. tum ghar nahi aayi is liye .. ...

daya : mujhe ghar nahi jaana hai .. ..

dushyant : kyu daya

daya : bas nahi jaana hai .. aur wo sharab pine lagta hai .. dushyant use ke haat se galss leta hai ... .. daya ne bohut sharab pi le hoti hai .. .. dushyant ghar lekar jaata hai ... .. aur door bell bhaja ta hai... girl open the door girl daya ko dekh kar shocked hoti hai ... ..

girl : inko kya hova hai

dhusyant : bhabhi wo daya ne kuch zada hi sharab pi le hai .. .. aur wo daya ko room mai lekar jaata hai .. .. aur bed par rekhta hai .. .. aur dushyant waha se chala jaata hai .. ..daya sharab ki halat mai bol rahe hota hai .. .. aur wo so jaata hai .. ... girl daya ke shoes nikal ti hai aur blanket on he .. aur light off karka sofe par sone chali jaati hai ...

next moring

daya wake up aur uske sar mai bohut dard ho rahe hota hai ... .. aur wo tha bed bhet jaata hai

daya : ah mera sar ... aur apne head par haath rakhta hai ... ..

girl : yeh pi lijiye .. aur wo daya nimbu pani deti hai ..

daya : mujhe nahi chaiye .. aur wo utta kar washroom mai chala jaata hai .. ... wo girl nimbu pani table par rakhti hai aur bed thik karne lagti hai ... .. kuch der baad daya washroom se aata hai .. .. aur mirror ke samne ready hone lagta hai ... girl use ka pass jaati hai aur wo khadi re jaathi hai aur kuch bol chaithi hai par wo darr rahi hoti hai .. .. girl ke face par veill hota hai .. daya notice him

daya ( angrily ) : kya hai

girl : wo mai aapke liye nashta lekar aavo

daya ( rudly ) : tum mera liye kuch karna ki zarurat nahi hai .. .. mom hai mera liye sab kuch kar sakti hai ... ...

girl ko daya ki baat hurt hota hai ... aur wo neeche chali jaathi hai.. .. .. aur hall mai jaathi hai ... riya sofe behthi hoti hai .. ..

riya : **shreya** tum aa gayi mai tumhara hi wait kar rahi thi .. ..

shreya : kuch kaam tha maa

riya : haa wo aaj kuch guest aa rahe hai .. tum aur daya se milne

shreya : thik hai maa .. ..

riya : waise daya kaha hai .

shreya : wo room mai hai ... ready ho rahe hai .. ..

tabhi daya neeche aata hai ...

riya : daya kahin jaa rahe ho

daya : haa wo bohut zaruri kaam hai .. . is jaana pad rahe hai ...

riya : thik hai lekin shaam tak jaldi aa jaana .. .

daya : mom kaam bohut zaruri hai is liye late bhi ho sakta hai ...

riya : par daya aaj humare ghar mai kuch guest aa rahe hai .. tum dono se milne

daya : thik hai mom mai jaldi ghar aa jaava ga ..

riya : okay .. daya apne kaam ke liye chali jaata hai ..

( is story mai dareya cid officer nahi hai )

* * *

ye story thodi alag hai.. jo aap log ko har chapter mai pata chalegi ...

note : mai promiss karti hu aap log ne jo mujhe rajvi abhirika ishyant ko story likhna bol hai mai bohut jaldi ek stoy likh ne wali hu jise mai all cid couple par one shot hoga .. mai jaldi hi post karne wali hu ...

koi bhi misteks hotoh sorry guys

thank you for review guys :-):-)

Keep loving Dareya :-):-)

your Dareya forever :-):-)


	3. Chapter 3

note : iss story mai shreya ke face par ghoonghat hi hota hai ... ..

* * *

 **character sektch**

shreya - ek vaillage girl hai aur wo ek simpal ladki hai wo baat bhi bohut kam karti hai .. ... aur shreya ki family mai koi nahi hai sirf use ki dadi hai ... ..

daya - daya ek don hai aur paise wala bhi hai ... par daya bohut acha don hai humsha poor log ki help karta hai ... aur wo bohut gussa wala hai .. aur thoda rudely baat karna wala .. daya ko sharab pine ki aadat hai .. .. daya ki sirf mom hai aur dad nahi hai ... daya apni mom se bohut pyaar karta hai .. aur apni mom ki har baat maanta hai... aur riya ke kehne par daya shreya se shaadi karta hai ..

riya : daya ki mom aur wo daya se pyaar karti hai. ... ..

daya ke dada dadi chai te thi ki daya ki shaadi shreya se ho .. dada dadi dono vaillage mai rehte hai ..aur riya dono ki baat maanthi hai aur dono ki shaadi kar deti hai .. ...

* * *

at night

riya ne apne kuch fmaliy ke log ko bolaya hota hai .. dinner par aur shreya aur daya ko milane ka liye .. par daya aata hi nahi hai .. .. wait karka guest chali jaata hai .. ... . kuch der baad daya aata hai .. .. riya uss par bohut gussa hoti hai .. par daya bolata hai ki kaam tha is wo nahi aa saka .. riya uss kuch nahi bolti hai .. daya room mai chala jaata hai .. ..

dareya room

shreya room mai hoti hai aur wo so rahi hoti hai .. .. daya room ke andar jaata hai aur fresh hone washroom mai jaata hai .. fresh hone ka baad daya washroom se bahar aata hai .. .. .. door nok hota hai .. ..

maid : sir aap ke liye khana...riya mam ne bhaja hai ..

daya : thik hai andar rekh do .. ..

maid khana table par rakhti hai aur chali jaathi hai .. ... .. daya bed par baitha hai aur dinner karna lagta hai... ... dinner karne ka baad daya tv on karta hai aur tv volume tezz karka tv dekh rahe hota hai .. .. is bech shreya ki nind kholti hai .. aur dekhti hai daya tv dekh rahe hota hai aur sharab pi rahe hota hai ... .. shreya ko daya se baat karne mai bhi darr lag rahi hoti hai kyu ki daya humsha use gussa mai baat karta hai is liye .. is liye wo kuch nahi bolti hai bas sone ki khoshih kar rahi hoti hai .. par tv ka volume bohut tezz hota hai iss liye shreya ko nind nahi aaya rahi hoti hai..

kuch der baad shreya dekhti hai daya so gaye hota hai.. shreya utthi hai aur wo tv off kar deti hai ... aur daya ke haat se glass leti hai .. aur table par rakhti hai .. ... aur daya ko blanket on he aur wo light off karti hai .. ..

next moring

daya wake up .. aur wo ready ho rahi rahe hota hai .. .. aur shreya sofe par baithi hoti hai .. .. tabhi riya room mai enter hoti hai .. ... riya shreya ko apne pass boti hai .. aur daya ko bhi ..

riya : daya

daya : haa mom

riya : ye tumhare liye .. aur wo daya ka haath mai ek packet deti hai . ...

daya : mom ye kya hai ..

riya : khud dekh lo

daya packet opne karta hai aur dekhta hai shimla ki ticket hoti hai ...

daya : mom ye kis liye ..

riya : ye tum dono ke liye hai .. .. daya tum dono ko shaadi hovi hai aur mai chaithi ho tum dono ghoomne jaav.. ..

daya : par mom .. mujhe bohut kaam hai ...mai aise jaa nahi sakta hu .. .

riya : par var kuch nahi daya .. jo bhi kaam hai tum dhusyant se keh dena wo kar laga ga ... ... aur wo room se chali jaathi hai .. .. daya ticket table par rakhta hai aur room se chala jaata hai

* * *

i hope all you like this chapter

koi bhi misteks hotoh sorry guys

thank you for review guys :-):-)

keep loving Dareya : -) :-)

your Dareya forever :-):-)


	4. Chapter 4

dhusyant house

dhusyant : daya kya hova tum kuch preshan lag rahe ho..

daya : wo mom chaiti hai ki mai shimla jaav .

dhusyant : ye toh achi baat hai na daya us mai preshaan hone koun se baat hai ..

daya : preshan ki to baat mom chaithi hai ki mai use ladki ka saat jaavu ( daya ko shreya ka naam bhi pata nahi hota hai ) mujhe uske saat nahi jaan hai kahin ... .

dhusyant : riya aunty ko manna kar de .. .

daya : mom meri baat sunn hi nahi rahi hai .. .

dhusyant : toh ab kya karga tum ..

daya : ab jo bhi kargi wo ladki karga ...wo khud manna kargi shimla jaana se

dhusyant : par daya tu kya nahi jaana chaita hai .. . bhabhi ke saat.. vo achi ladki hai. .

daya : dhusyant tu jaan ta hai mujhe shaadi nahi karni thi ..mein bas dada dadi aur mom ke liye use shaadi ki hai... aur wo mera liye kuch nahi .. ..

dhusyant ( pov ) : jab se shaadi hova daya ne aaj tak kabhi bhabhi se baat bhi nahi kiya hai .. ..

daya : kya soch rahe hai dhushyant ...

dhushyant : kuch nahi daya ... ... aur wo apne kaam ka liye chala jaate hai ..

daya mansion

at eveving

daya aata hai .. aur room mai jaata hai ... shreya balcony mai baithi hoti hai... aur wo apne soch mai hoti hai ..daya use ka pass jaata hai ... .

daya : tum maa se maa ko maana kardo ... shimla jaaan se

shreya daya ki baat sunn nahi hoti hai .. ...

daya ( loudly ): tum sunn rahi ho ... daya ki awaaz sunna kar shreya apni soch se bahar aati hai aur wo darr ka khadi ho jaati hai.. ..

daya ( angrily ) : tumhe sunnayi nahi deta hai kya kab sa tumhe bol rahe hu. ...

shreya ( ek dum slow voice mai ) : ji kuch kaha apne ... .

daya : tum maa se shimla jaana ka liye manna kar dena ...

shreya : mai kisa kahu maa sa

daya (rudely ) : ye mai nahi jaana bas maa ko mana kar dena ...aur wo jaana wala hota hai ki shreya daya ka haath pakad leti hai .. .. daya trun hota hai .. aur daya shreya ko dekhta hai ... shreya darr ka daya ka haath chod deti hai ..

shreya : aap humsha itne gussa mai kyu rehte hai .. .. aur aap humsha mujhe rudely baat kyu karta

daya holds shreya hand and push her to the wall

daya ( angrily ): ab mujhe tumse sikhna hoga kaise baat karni chaiye aur kaise nahi ... ..

daya holding her hand very tightly and it is hurting shreya in pain ...

daya : ek baat yaad rakho tum mein ye shaadi sirf mom ka liye ki hai .. .. tum mera liye kuch nahi ho .. sirf is ghar ki bahu aur kuch nahi .. ... mujhe tum pasand nahi hu ... . tum ek vaillage girl ho jo mai kabhi tumha accept nahi kar sakta ho aur naa kabhi karga ... .. aur daya waah se chala jaata hai ..

shreya s eyes tear are coming .. ..

shreya ( pov ) : ek din aise aaye ga jab aap is vaillage girl se pyaar karga aur mujhe accept bhi karga .. .. aur wo floor par baith jaathi hai aur rone lagti hai ... aur vo so jaathi hai .. ...

next day

shreya riya ko manna kar deti hai .. shimla jaana se .. riya shreya ko pochti hai .. toh shreya bolti hai ...use ki tabiyaat thik nahi hai is liye wo nahi jaan chaithi hai ... ... riya dono ka jaana cancle kar deti hai .. ..

dareya room

daya mirror ka samne ready ho rahe hota hai aur wo bohut jaldi mai hota shreya daya ka pass jaathi hai .. .. aur wo khadi rehti hai .. .. daya notice karta hai .. ...

daya : kya hai ..

shreya : wo mai kehni aayi thi ki

daya : jo bhi bolna hai jaldi bolo . ...

shreya : mein maa sa bol diya hai .. aur humare jaana bhi cancel ho gaaye .. ye bol kar shreya neeche chali jaathi hai .. .. aur daya dhushyant ka ghar chala jaata hai .. .. .

one month baad ...

daya shreya sa zada baat nahi karta hai .. .. .. daya ghar late aata aata hai taki uss shreya se baat nahi karni pade .. ... daya humsha hi shreya sa rudely baat karta hai .. .. shreya bhi daya sa baat nahi karti hai ussa din ka baad sa shreya daya sa baat karna mai darr thi hai ... dono pati patni to hai par sirf dono ka naam ka rishty hai ... .. aur daya na abhi tak shreya face nahi dekha hai .. .. .

* * *

i hope all you like this chapter

koi bhi misteks hotoh sorry guys

thank you for review guys :-):-)

keep loving Dareya : -) :-)

your Dareya forever :-):-)


	5. Chapter 5

daya aur dhushyant ek zarari kaam kaam khatam karka ... .. daya dhushyant ke ghar aata hai .. .. dono sofe par bathe hota hai.. .. tabhi door bell bhajti hai .. .. dhushyant door kholta hai .. .. aur dekhta hai .. ek beautiful ladki hoti hai ...usne red color ki dress pheni hoti hai.. .. hair opne hote hai .. ..

dhushyant : tum kab aayi mumbai .. aur wo use hug karta hai

girl : aaj hi aayi ho ... vo bhi hug karti hai

dono hug sa alag hote hai

girl : andar nahi bulavo ga ... door ka pass ki khade rahkoge .

dhushyant : oh sorry .. dhushyant door band karta hai .. aur dono hall mai jaata hai.. daya use girl ko dekh rahe hota hai .. ..

dhushyant : daya ye siya hai meri friend .. aur siya ye daya hai

siya : hii

daya : hii

dhushyant : mai tumhare liye coffee lekar aata ho ...

siya : thik hai ..

dhushyant kitchen mai chala jaata hai ... .. siya phone mai busy hoti hai aur daya chup batha hota hai ... .. ek dum shanti hoti hai .. hall mai ... ... 10 min baad siya daya sa baat kar rahi hoti hai par daya usa sa itni baat nahi kar rahe hota hai .. ...

daya ( pov ) : ye ladki kitna bolti hai .. chup hone ka naam hi nahi le rahi hai ... kaha fas gaye mai .. aur vo siya ki baat sunna rahe hota hai .. .. kuch der baad dhushyant coffee lekar aata hai aur teeno coffee pite hai .. .. ..

siya : acha ab mai chalti hu dhushyant bye

dhushyant : ok bye siya

siya : bye daya

daya : bye

siya chali jaathi hai ..

daya : dhushyant ek baat bolo

dhushyant : haa bolo daya

daya : ye siya kitna bolti hai yaar ..

dhushyant : jaanta hu daya lekin dil ki buri nahi hai .. ..

daya : tum siya ko kisa jaante ho

dhushyant : 2 saal se

daya : oh. .

dhushyant : daya tu ye kyu poch rahe hai ..

daya : bas aise hi .. aur wo topic change kar deta hai ..

dhushyant : waise shreya bhabhi kisi hai .. bohu

daya : mujhe kya pata dhushyant

dhushyant : daya tu bhabhi sa humsha gussa kyu rehta hai ...

daya : kyu ki jab bhi us ka naam sunna ta ho mujhe gussa aa jaata hai .. ..

dono ko pata nahi hota hai shreya door par hi khadi hoti hai .. . aur dono ki baatte sunn rahi hoti hai ..

dhushyant : daya wife hai vo teri aur bohut achi hai vi tera liye .. ..

daya : nahi hai wife meri .. vo bas us ghar ki bahu hai mera aur uska koi rishta nahi hai .. .. sirf ek rishta hai nafrat ka ..

dhushyant : kya mai jaan sakta ho tu bhabhi sa itni nafrat kyu karta hai ...

daya : kyu ki mai shaadi nahi karna chaitha lekin mom aur dada dadi na zabardasti meri shaadi karva di .. jab ki mai us vaillage girl sa shaadi nahi karna chaitha .. lekin mom ne meri baat nahi sunni aur shaadi karva di ..us ladki sa.. wo meri liye kuch nahi hai .. ye sunna kar shreya ka eyes aaso aane lagte hai .. .. dhushyant see him

dhushyant : bhabhi aap yaha ... daya usa dekhta hai ...

shreya : vo maa ne aapka liye khana bhaja hai .. shreya apni aasu control kar rahi hoti hai .. aur vo dhushyant ka pass jaathi hai .. aur khana deti hai .. ..

dhushyant : thank you bhabhi

shreya smile

daya waha sa jaane lagta hai...

dhushyant : daya tu kaha jaa raha hai ...

daya : ghar jaa rahe ho mai ..

dhushyant : ruk jaa bhabhi ko bhi saat mai la jaa .. ...

daya dhushyant ki baat sunna ta nahi hai aur vo jaana lagta hai .. dhushyant use awaaz de rahe hota hai ... kuch der baad dhushyant shreya ko ghar drop karta hai .. ...

shreya enter the house... riya hall mai hi hoti hai

riya : aa gayi tum

shreya : haa

riya : tum daya ka saath kyu nahi aayi .. daya bhi dhushyant ke ghar par hi tha

shreya : maa vo daya ka sar mai dard ho rahe tha is liye wo mujhe sa phela ghar aa gaye .. ... aur dhushyant bhai ko mujhe sa kuch kaam tha is liye is liye mai dhushyant bhai ki help kar rahk thi ... ( shreya kabhi dono ke rishth ka sach riya samne aana hi nahi deti hai .. .. riya ko lagta hai dono happy couple hai ... )

riya : ohh

riya shreya sa baat karna ka baad apne room mai chali jaata hai .. aur shreya upar jaathi hai aur room ke andar jaathi hai .. .. aur dekhti hai daya bed par batha hota hai aur tv dekh rahe hota hai. . shreya fresh hoti hai aur sofe par jaa so jaathi hai .. ...

* * *

koi bhi misteks hotoh sorry guys

thank you for review guys :-):-)

Keep loving Dareya Kavi :-):-)

your Dareya forever :-):-)


	6. Note for all readers

Note

hey everyone i have started this this because i thought that plot should be shared my readers .. whomsover like this one please enjoy the plot ... ... form now onwards i will not think about reviews and continue this story for readers who liked it and who like my writing ...bashers stay away this story

Regards

Dareya forever


	7. Chapter 7

next day

dareya room

shreya room clean kar rahi hoti hai aur daya breakfast kar rahe hota hai .. ... room mai ek dum shanti hoti hai .. .. tabhi daya ka phone bhajta hai .. ..

on call

daya : hello

girl : bhai

daya : ishita kisi ho tum

ishita : bhai mai thik hu aur aap... aur mom kaise hai ..

daya : fine aur mom bhi thik hai .. ..

ishita : bhai kal mai aa rahi hu .. mujhe pick karna aa jaana

daya : thik hai ishita ...

call end

shreya daya ka pass aati hai .. ..

shreya : jee wo

daya ( rudly) : kya hai

shreya : wo ye .. par daya use poora bolne hi nahi deta hai ..

daya ( rudly ) : tumsa kitne baar bol hai .. ki tum mujhe sa baat mat kiya karro

shreya daya ko chain dekhai ti hai ...

shreya : ye mujhe floor par mila ... aur wo daya ka haath mai deti hai ..

shreya : aap ek baar baat sune phir bola kare.. ..aur vo almari ka pass chail jaathi hai ... .. .. daya uttha kar bed par chal jaata hai ... .. aur phone par baat karne lagta hai... ..

riya enter the room

riya : daya

daya : haa maa

riya : vo mai apni friend sa milne jaa rahi hu raat ko leta ho sakta hai .. ..

daya : thik hai .. ...

riya shreya ko bhi bolthi hai aur chali jaathi hai ... ..

at afternoon

shreya ghar mai akele hoti hai .. daya ko kuch kaam hota hai is vo bahar chala gaaye hota hai.. .. . aur vo hall mai hoti hai .. ..

shreya ( pov ) : kismat bhi kitni aajab hai.. do aise log ki shaadi hovi jisa mai sirf nafrat hai .. pyaar nahi hai .. .. daya ne ek baar bhi mere face nahi dekha hai aur naa dekhna chaithi hai ... aur shreya ke eyes aaso aa rahe hoti hai ... ...

shreya : kya kabhi daya mujhe ..mai jaisi hu waise accept kar paayege .. .. aur daya ke baare mai sochne lagthi hai .. ...

daya side

daya aur dhushyant ek zarari kaam sa bahar hote hai ...

daya : dhushyant mein jo kaam bol tha wo huva ye nahi

Dhushyant : nahi daya

daya : kyu nahi hova .. ...

Dhushyant : daya tumne jo paise diye ... .. vo kal de doga ..

daya : thik hai ..

daya ne kuch paise gareb children ke liye dhushyant diye hote hai .. taki school mai help ho saake ... ..

Dhushyant : daya tumse ek baat pochu ..

daya : pochu dhushyant

Dhushyant : daya tum itne acha hu sab ki help karte ho.. ... toh bhabhi ke saat aise kyu baat kyu karte ho..

daya : dhushyant tum phir se uski baat karne lag .. ...

Dhushyant : daya jawaab do ..

daya : dhushyant mein tumsa phela bhi kaha naur aaj bhi kah rahe hu .. . mai is shaadi se khush nahi ho .. .. aur vo mujhe pasand nahi hai

Dhushyant : par kuch toh baat hogi jise tum bhabhi nahi pasand hai .. ...

daya : kyu ki mai ek village ki girl sa shaadi nahi karna chaitha ... ..

Dhushyant : vaillage ki hai toh kya hova ... daya cut him.

daya : dhushant tumne dekh hai usa kitna kam bolthi hai aur poore din ghuntghat mai rekhti hai ... aur bohut kuch bol rahe hota hai .. .. shreya ka baare mai .. ..

Dhushyant topic hai change kar deta hai kyu dhushyant ko pata hai daya uski baat samjhe ne wala nahi hai.. ...

at night

daya beach par hota hai aur vo baitha hota hai .. ...aur kuch soch rahe hota hai .. .. .

voice : daya

daya trun hota hai .. .. aur dekhta hai siya hota hai .. ..

daya : tum

siya : kya mai yaha baith sakti ho ..

daya ke bolne sa phale hi ...siya daya ke pass baithi jaathi hai ... ..

daya : tum yaha kya kar rahe ho..

siya : apne friend ka saat aayi thi .. vo log chale gaye .. mujhe kuch der yaha rehna tha .. tumha dekh ta tum se milne aa gayi ..

daya : hmm ... ..

siya : waise tum yaha kya kar rahe ho

daya : mai toh roz aata hu yaha .. yaha aana acha lagta hai..

siya : oh .. aur dono shant hote hai .. .. ..

siya : waise tum kya karte ho ...

daya : mai don hu ..

siya shocked

daya : kya hova itni shocke kyu ho gayi ..

siya : kuch nahi vo mai

daya : mujhe sa darr rahi ho .. ..

siya : nahi toh ... mujhe don log sa darr nahi lagta hai .. ..

daya : hmm ..

siya daya sa baat karne lagthi hai ... ... daya siya ki baat sunn rahe hota hai .. ..

kuch der baad

siya utthi hai

siya : acha ab mai chalti hu.. raat bohut ho gayi hai

daya : thik hai ..

siya : tum sa baat karka acha lag daya

daya smile

siya : bye

daya : bye siya

siya chali jaathi hai ..

daya ( pov ): siya sa baat karka laga jisa mai is siya ko jaanta hu ... ...

daya ghar aata hai .. .. shreya dinner kar rahi hoti hai .. ... daya usa ignoor karta hai aur room mai chala jaata hai fresh hone .. baad daya neeche aata hai aur dinning table dinner karne baith jaata hai .. .. aur tv on karta hai... dinner kar na ka baad daya aur shreya room mai hote hai .. daya sone hi wala hoti hai ki shreya daya ka pass aati hai .. par wo daya se bolne mai darr rahi hoti hai ... .. daya notice him

daya : kuch khena hai kya tumhe

shreya : haa vo mai .. ...

daya : kya .

shreya : thank you

daya ( confuse ): thank you kyu

shreya : mai aapko ye nahi baata sakthi .. bas thank you aur vo sofe jaa kar so jaathi hai ..

daya ( pov ): ajeeb ladki hai .. thank you kyu bol uska jawab bhi nahi diya ... light off karta hai aur wo so jaata hai ..

shreya ke face par smile hoti hai ... .. shreya daya ko thank you is liye bolti hai kyu ki shaadi ka baad first time daya ne shreya ka saat dinner kiya ... aur vo daya ko dekh rahi hoti hai ... daya so rahe hota hai ... .. kuch der baad shreya so jaathi hai ..

* * *

thank you for review guys :-) :-)

Koi bhi misteks hotoh sorry guys

thank you for review guys :-):-)

keep loving Dareya :-):-)

your Dareya Forever :-) :-)


	8. Chapter 8

next day

ishita airport ke bahar daya ka wait kar rahi hoti hai ..

ishita ( pov ) : bhai abhi tak aaye kyu nahi hai .. aur vo time dekh rahi hoti hai ... tabhi ek car airport par aati hai aur ishita ke pass rukthi hai .. ishita dekhti hai .. dhushyant hota hai .. ...

ishita : tum

dhusyant : daya ko kaam tha is liye mujhe tumha pick karne ko bola ...

ishita : hmm .. aur vo car mai baithi hai aur dhushyant kar start karta hai ... ..kuch der baad dhusyant ishita ghar mai enter hote hai .. .. . ishita riya aur daya se milti hai ...

ishita : maa ye koun hai.. . ishita shreya tarf finger karti hai...

riya : ishita ye daya ki wife hai .. aur tumhari bhabhi .. ishita shocked

( ishita ko nahi pata hota hai .. dareya ki shaadi ke baare mai .. ishita 3 saal baad mumbai aayi hoti hai apni study complete karka )

ishita : hmm .. aur vo shreya se milti bhi nahi aur room mai chali jaathi hai..

kuch der baad

ishita room

ishita fresh ho kar apne room mai hoti hai .. .. tabhi dor nok hota hai ... ishita dekhti hai .. shreya hoti hai ..

ishita : kya hova

shreya : jee wo aap ke liye breakfast hai ..

ishita : andar rakh do .. ...

shreya breakfast tabhi par rakhti hai

shreya : aapki kuch help kar du

ishita : nahi mai apne kaam khud kar sakti hu.. ( ishita shreya se rudly baat karti hai ) tum jaa sakthi hai ..shreya room se chali jaathi hai ... ..

ishita ( pov ): pata nahi bhai ne kise shaadi kar liye ... aise bhi kya hoga jo bhai ko ek vaillage girl se shaadi karni padi .. aaj bhai se baat karne hogi .. . .. aur wo breakfast karti hai .. ...

shreya kitchen mai riya ki help kar rahi hoti hai .. ..

riya : ishita ne breakfast kiya ..

shreya : haa maa ...

riya : hmm ..

dono apne kaam khatam karte hai aur room mai chale jaate hai ..

at night

daya tarrace par hota hai .. aur ishita bhi hoti hai .. ...

ishita : bhai

daya : haa ishita

ishita : aapne ye shaadi kyu ki ..

daya ishita ko sab baata hai .. ..

ishita : bhai aapne mujhe ek baar bola hota hai.. .mai maa se baat karti .. ..

daya : ishita maa tumhari baat nahi maanti .. ..vo sirf dada dadi ki khush ke liye meri shaadi karva di

ishita : kya aap khush he iss shaadi se.. ..

daya : nahi hu ishita lekin kya karo mom ke liye us ladki shaadi karni padi ..

ishita : oh .. ..

daya : lekin mai us kabhi apni patni nahi manuga ... ..

ishita aur daya ko pata nahi hota hai ki shreya door par khadi hoti hai .. aur dono ki baat sunn rahi hoti hai ... ye sunn kar shreya waha se chali jaathi hai .. .. .. ( lekin shreya ko iski aadat hogi hoti hai .. shreya ko hurt hota hai .. lekin vo bhool jaathi hai ...)

one week leter

dinning table

riya aur ishita breakfast kar rahe hote hai ( shreya ko fever hota hai is riya use aram karne ka liye bolti hai ..)

riya : ishita .. ..

ishita : haa mom

riya : mujhe tumse kuch zaruri baat karni hai.. ..

ishita : boliye mom ..

riya : tu promiss karki tu gussa nahi kargi .. ...

ishita : nahi kargi boliye mom ...

riya : mein tumhare liye dhushyant ko pasnad kiya hai ... vo bohut acha hai ...

ishita shocked aur vo gussa hoti hai ..

ishita : mom aapko pata hai ...mujhe shaadi nahi karni hai phir aap ..

riya : ishita

ishita : mujhe nahi karni hai dhushyant se shaadi .. aur vo gussa mai room mai chali jaathi hai .. .. ...

riya ( pov ) : iss ab daya hi baat kar samjhe sakta hai ... ... .. aur vo bhi room mai chali jaathi hai .. ... ...

at night

daya ghar aata hai aur riya daya se baat karthi hai .. .. daya ishita ko samjhe ta hai aur ishita daya ke kehne par shaadi ke liye haa bolthi .. .. .. kuch der baad daya riya ko bolta hai .. riya khush hoti hai .. ...

dareya room

daya enter the room aur dekhta hai .. room pora dark hota hai ... .. daya light on karta hai ... shreya sofe par aram kar rahi hoti hai ... ... daya fresh hota hai .. .. . maid nok the door

daya : kya hova ...

maid : riya ji ne Aap dono ke liye dinner bhaja hai ... ..

daya : thik hai table par rekh do .. .. maid table par rkhti hai aur chali jaathi hai .. ... .. daya dinner karta hai ... .. aur apne kaam karne lagta hai .. ...kuch der baad door nok hota hai .. daya door kholta hai ..aur dekhta hai .. . riya hota hai ..

daya : mom aap yaha sab thik toh hai na .. ..

riya : haa daya mai bas shreya ko dekhne aayi thi .. .. ...

daya : hmm ( aaj daya ko shreya ka naam pata chala )

riya : shreya ne dinner kiya ...

daya : nahi ..

riya ( worried ): ye ladki pata nahi kya karna chathi hai .. shubhe se kuch nahi khaye hai aur fever bhi ... ..

riya : daya ab tumhi is ladki ko samjhe sakte hu .. .

daya kuch nahi bolta hai ...

riya daya ko medicine deti hai

riya : shreya ko dinner kara aur medicine dena .. .. aur vo room se chali jaathi hai .. ..

shreya was suffering from fever she was sleeping on sofe

daya took a plate from table and moves toword shreya ... . daya calls shreya by her naam ... shreya gets up frok the sofe and settles herself while sitting ... .. shreya was actually weak so she was unble to eat the food properly ... .. daya notice this and started feeding shreya with a spoon she started staring daya .. .

 **moh moh ke dhaage** ( female song )

 **moh moh ke dhaage**

 **hmmm...**

 **ye moh moh ke dhaage** **teri ungliyon se ja ulijhe**

 **yeh moh moh ke dhaage** **teri ungliyon se ja ulijhe**

 **koi toh toh na laage** **kis tarah girah ye suljhe**

 **hai rom rom iktaara** **hai , rom rom iktaara**

 **jo baadalon mein se guzre**

shreta starts coughing daya immediately brings a glass of water and made her drinking it shreya holds his hand ..

 **tu hoga zara paagal , tune mujhko hai chuna**

 **tu hoga zara paagal , tune mujhko hai chune**

 **kaise tune ankahaa , tune ankahaa sab sunaa**

 **tu hoga zara** **paagal .tune mujhko hai chune ..**

shreya daya ko hi dekh rahi hoti hai .. first time daya use ki care kar rahe hai .. ..

 **tu din sa hai , main raat**

 **Aa na dono mill jaayein shamon ki yar**

daya gives her medicines after dinner shreya ones again ...sleeps on sofe and daya covers her with a blanket .. ... daya jaane wala hota hai ki shreya daya ko awaaz deti hai ..

shreya : jee thank you aapne jo bhi kuch mere liye kiya .. ...

daya : mein tumhare liye kuch nahi kiya hai .. mein bas mom ke liye kiya hai .. mai mom ko preshan nahi dekh sakta ho .. .. ... aur vo bed par chali jaata hai ..

shreya smile

 **ki teri jhooti baatein main saari maan loon ..** **ki teri jhooti baatein main saari maan loon ..**

 **Aakhon se tere sach sach** **sabhi**

 **sab kuch abhi jaan lu** **ki teri jhooti baatein main saari maan loon**

 **tezz hain dhaara behte se hum awaara**

 **Aa tham ke saanse le yahaan**

daya thoda worried hota hai shreya ke liye .. daya ki eyes mai saaf dekhta hai ki vo shreya ke liye preshan hai .. ..

* * *

i hope all you like this chapter

koi bhi misteks hotoh sorry guys

thank you for review guys

keep loving Dareya :-):-)

your Dareya forever :-):-)


	9. Chapter 9

next moring

dareya room

daya wake up .. aur vo dekhta hai ...shreya so rahi hoti hai ... ...daya fresh hota hai .. aur neeche jaata hai .. ... riya ishita breakfast kar rahe hote hai...

riya : good moring daya

daya: good morning maa ...

daya chair par baithe jaata hai .. ...

daya : kya baat hai ishita tum ek dum chup chap baithi ho...

ishita : bhai aaj mera mood thik nahi hai is liye..

daya : oh .. ( ishita ka shaadi ke topice ka baad daya aur riya se zada baat nahi kar rahi hoti hai aur daya ko ye baat pata hai)

aur daya breakfast karne lagta hai...

riya : daya

daya : haa maa

riya : tum dhushyant ko phone karka ghar bolana .. shaadi ki baat karni hai ..

daya : jee maa

ye sunn kar ishita uttha kar room mai chali jaathi hai .. ... daya aur riya ek dusre ke samne dekh rahe hote hai .. ...

riya : aise kya hova daya

daya: maa vo kuch kaam yaad aa gaaye hoga iss liye chali gayi .. ...

riya : ohh

ishita room

ishita gussa mai hoti hai ..

ishita ( pov ) : mom meri shaadi us dhushyant se kyu karha cahiti hai.. mujhe vo pasand nahi hai . . . mujhe ye shaadi nai karne hai par daya bhai ki liye kar rahe ho .. ...

hall

riya breakfast karka room mai chal gayi hoti hai ... daya breakfast khatam karta hai aur room mai chala jaata hai .. .. aur dhushyant ko phone karta hai .. ...

on call

daya: hello dhushyant

dhushyant: haa daya bolo

daya : tumse zaruri baat karna hai

dhushyant: bolo daya

daya: abhi nahi dhushyant tum shaam ko ghar aa jaana

dhushyant : thik hai daya

call end .. ..

shreya washroom se bhaar aati hai .. ..aur bahar jaane wali hoti hai ki daya use awaz deta hai..

daya : kaha jaa rahi ho .. .

shreya turn hoti hai .. ..

shreya : jee vo neeche jaa rahi ho .. maa ki help karne ...

daya ( angrily ): tum neeche nahi jaavo gi .. ..

shreya : kyu

daya : bas nahi jaavgi .. .. ( daya ko shreya ki fekar ho rahi hoti hai .. ... par vo bol nahi pata hai.. shreya ko fever hai is liye .. )

shreya : par ..

daya cut him

daya : tumha ek baar mai samjhe nahi aata hai kya .. tum is room se bahar nahi jaavo gi bas .. .. aur vo room se bahar chala jaata hai .. ...

shreya ( pov ) : ajeeb hai room se bahar jaane nahi de rahe hai .. vo sofe par baith jaathi hai ... ...

daya jaa rahe hota hai ki maid aa rahi hoti hai ... vo maid ka pass jaatha hai

maid : sir kuch kaam hai kya

daya : shreya ager neeche aayi toh .. use kuch kaam mat karne dana ..aur room mai se bahar aane mat dena .. ..

maid : jee sir

daya waha se chal jaata hai ..

at eveving

dhushyant daya ke ghar aaye hota hai .. ... .. teeno sofe par baithe hote hai

dhushyant: kya baat karne hai daya

riya : dhushyant baat ye ha ki ... humne chaithe hai ki tum ishita se shaadi karlo ..

dhushyant shocked : shaadi

daya: haa dhushyant ...

dhushyant ishita se shaadi ka liye maan kar rahe hota hai .. par riya aur daya ka samjhe ne par vo shaadi ka liye haa bolta hai .. .. kuch der baad dhushyant ghar chala jaata hai .. .. riya bohut khush hoti hai ..

night

dhushyant house

dhushyant ( pov ) : shaadi aur ishita se .. pata nahi kya hone wala hai mera saat shaadi ke baad .. ..aur vo soch ne lagta hai . ...

ishita room

ishita ( pov ): tumne shaadi ke liye haa toh bol diya hai dhushyant .. .. lekin ye shaadi tum zindagi bar yaad rakho ge .. ... aur vo smile karti hai

beach side

daya beach par hota hai.. aur baitha hota hai. ..

daya ( pov ): aaj mujhe kya hogaye tha .. shreya itni fekar kyu kar rahe ho ... .. .. aur bhi shreya ko room se bahar nahi jaane diya .. .. aur vo sochne lagta hai ...

daya( heart ) : kyu ki vo tumhari patni hai is liye tumha fekar ho rahi thi ...

daya ( mind ): tumne sirf ye shaadi mom ke liye ki hai .. aur mom ke liye tum uski feker kar rahe ho .. .. aur kuch nahi hai hi wo tumhare liye .. ...

kuch der baad daya ghar chala jaata hai .. ...

* * *

sorry shot chapter update karne ka liye

Koi bhi misteks hotoh sorry guys

thank you for review guys :-):-)

keep loving Dareya :-):-)

your Dareya Forever :-) :-)


	10. Chapter 10

koi bhi mistake hota sorry guys

* * *

continue by previous chapter

Daya enter the room aur vo dekhta hai shreya room mai nahi hoti hai .. ...daya fresh hota hai aur neeche jaata hai ... .. kitchen mai jaata hai .. shreya kitchen mai hoti hai .. .. ..

daya ( angrily ): tumse maana kiya tha naa kitchen mai aane se

daya ki awaaz se shreya darr jaati hai aur uske haath se plate geir ti hai .. ..

daya : tumse baat kar rahi ho mai ..aur vo shreya ka pass jaata hai ... ..

shreya : ji wo ..

par daya use bolne hi nahi deta hai ... ..

daya : tum ek baar mai kuch samjhe nahi aata hai kya ..

shreya rone lagti hai

shreya ( sob ): meri baat sunn hi nahi rahe hai .. mai bas khana lene aayi thi apne liye .. ..

daya : sorry mujhe pata nahi tha ..

shreya ( sob ): aap humsha yehi karte hai.. bas gussa hi hote hai mujhe .. aur wo kitchen se chali jaati hai .. ...

daya ( pov ): mujhe itna gussa nahi karna chahiye .. .. aur vo plate mai khana leta hai aur room mai jaata hai .. ...

shreya window ka pass hoti hai .. daya plate table par rekhta hai aur shreya k pass jaata hai .. ...

daya : shreya

shreya sunn nahi rahi hoti hai .. ..

daya : sorry mujhe gussa nahi hone chaiye tha . .

shreya trun hoti hai aur daya ko hug karti hai .. ..

shreya ( sob ): aap humsha yehi karte hai .. jinti ho aap is shaadi se khush nahi aur na aapko mai pasand ho .. ..

daya shreya ki baat sunn rahe hota hai ..

shreya : mujhe aapka pyaar nahi chaiye bas .. aap mujhe chod kar kabhi mat jaana .. aur vo rone lagti hai

after some time

shreya hug se alag hoti hai .. aur vo daya ko sorry bolti hai aur sofe par jaa kar baith jaathi hai ... aur daya shreya ki baat ko soch rahe hota hai ... .

room mai ek dum shanti hoti hai... ..

next moring

Ishita room

ishita ( pov ): mujhe kuch bhi karka bhi ise shaadi ko todna hoga .. ...

tabhi door nok hota hai

maid : ishita di

ishita : kya hova

maid : aap riya mam bol rahi hai ...

ishita : tum jaav mai aati ho ..

maid : thik hai

aur maid chali jaati hai

10 min baad

dareya aur ishita hall mai hote hai

ishita : maa kya hova

riya : mujhe tum log se baat karni hai ..

daya : boliye maa

riya : main pandit ji se baat kar liye hai aur ishita ki saagai ki date fix ho gayi hai ..

ishita shocked

daya : maa yeh toh bohut achi baat hai ...

riya : haa daya hum bohut saari taiyaare karne hai .. ..

daya : saagi kab hai maa

riya : do din baad ..

daya : thik hai

riya : tum dhushyant ko bol dena

daya : ji maa

aur riya chali jaati hai ..

daya : kya hova ishita ..

ishita : bhai mom itni jaldi kyu hai saagai ki

daya : bas saagai hai ishita .. shaadi nahi ho rahi hai ..

ishita : phir bhi bhai mai saagai nahi karna chahti .. aur vo room mai chali jaati hai

daya : ishita meri baat toh sunno

ishita nahi sunn ti hai ...

daya ( pov ): kuch toh baat hai jo ishita mujhe se chupaa rahi hai .. muje baat karni hogi

* * *

sorry shot update karne ka liye

precap : ishita aur dhushyant ki saagai aur daya aur siya ki dosti

kya ishita apni shaadi tod paayegi ?

aur kya daya shreya patni accept karga ?

thank you for review guys :-):-)

keep loving Dareya :-):-)

your Dareya forever:-):-)


	11. Chapter 11

Ishita gusse mai room mai chali jaati hai .. daya bhi ishita k piche jaata hai .. ..

daya : ishita

ishita : bhai mujhe aap se abhi koi baat nahi karne hai .. ..

daya ishita ke pass jaata hai ...

daya : baat kya hai ishita ...

ishita : bhai vo

daya : bolo

ishita : bhai mai ae saagai nahi karna chahthi hu .. ...

daya : kyu ishita .. ...

ishita : bhai mujhe dhushyant pasand nahi hai .. ... aur naa mai kabhi dhusyant se shaadi karne wali hu

daya : hmm

ishita : bhai aap please mom ko samjhe na ki wo meri shaadi baat na kare...

daya : thik hai mai maa se baat karte ho ...aur saagai ke liye bhi naa bolta ho.

ishita happy aur vo daya ko hug karti hai... ...

ishita : thank you bhai ..

daya ( smile ): mai tumhe kabhi sad nahi dekh sakte ho ishita aur mai tum kabhi dhushyant se shaadi ka liye forece nahi karga ...

ishita hug se alag hoti hai .. ..

daya : acha ab mujhe kaam hai mai jaa rahe ho .. ..

ishita : thik hai bhai ...

daya room se chal jaata hai .. ...

ishita ( smiling ): chal acha hova is dhushyant ka chapter meri life close ho jaaye ga .. .. mom bhai ki saari baat manti hai aur yeh baat bhi zarar maane gi .. ...

at night

daya riya se baat karta hai .. ... par ishita ka bad luck hai .. riya samjhe ti hai nahi aur vo ishita ki shaadi karva na hi chahti hai dhushyant se .. aur daya bhi kuch nahi kar paata hai .. ...

daya room se bahar aata hai ..

ishita : bhai maa na kya kaha ...

daya ( sad ): maa samjhe hai nahi rahi hai .. ... wo tumhari shaadi karva chahti hai dhushyant se ..

ishita : par bhai ...

daya : sorry ishita par mein mom se baat ki thi ... ... wo samjhe hj nahi rahi hai .. ...

ishita : hmm ...aur wo room mai chali jaati hai ...

daya ( pov ): mai chaah kar bhi kuch nahi kar paa rahe hu ishita .. ...aur vo beach chala jaata hai

Beach side

daya beach par chal rahe hota hai aur vo soch rahe hota hai .. ...tabhi daya koi awaaz deti hai..

Daya

daya trun nd see siya hoti hai .. ...

daya : tum

siya : hii daya

daya : hii

siya : waise kal beach par nahi aaye tha kya .. mai tumhara wait kar rahi thi

daya : mere wait kar rahi thi par kyu

siya : bas aise hi .. ...

daya : hmm .. aur vo chale ni lagta hai .. ... siya daya ka piche hi hoti hai .. ..

siya : daya mai tumse baat kar rahi ho aur tum mujhe ignoor kar rahe ho

daya : mai tumha ignoor nahi kar rahe ho bas mai thoda preshaan hu .. ...

siya : tum mujhe bata sakte ho .. sayad mai tumhari preshani dur kar saku... ...

daya : tum meri preshani kabhi dur nahi paavogi

siya : daya can we friends

aur vo apne haath daya ka samne rekhti hai .. ... daya use dekhta hai ...

daya : frirnds ...aur dono handshake karte hai.. ...

siya : ab tum bata sakte ho baat kya hum friend hai na .. ...

siya aur daya beach par baitha hai

daya : siya baat yeh hai ki ...aur vo apne shaadi ka baare bataa hai .. ..

siya : ohh yeh baat hai ...

siya : toh tum apni wife ko divorces kyu nahi deta ho .. ... waise bhi tum ise shaadi se khush nahi ho toh ...is rishty mai rehna ka matlab hi nahi hai .. ...

daya: tum thik keh rahi hu siya ...par mom

siya : arey daya ek baar tum aunty se is rishty ke baare mai baat karo ... aur vo tumhari baat zarur samjhe gi .. ..

daya : hmm .. ... par daya shreya ke baare mai sochne lagta hai

siya : kya soch rahe ho .. ...

daya : kuch nahi ... ...

aur daya ko siya se baat karka bohut acha lag rahe hota hai .. .. kuch der baad daya siya ko ghar drop karta hai aur ghar chala jaata hai .. ...

pecarp : ishyant ki saagai aur dareya scene

* * *

3 - 4 aue phir yeh story end ho jaayegi

i hope all you like this chapter

thank you for review guys

Keep loving Dareya :-) :-)

your Dareya forever:-):-)


	12. Chapter 12

koi bhi mistake hota sorry guys

* * *

Next day

sab log ishyant ki shaadi ki taiyaari mai busy hote hai..

Ishita room

shreya enter the room

shreya : aap abhi tak ready nhi hovi ...

ishita : aapse matlab ... aur vo shreya se rudely baat karti hai

shreya : aap ready ho jaaye mai help karti hu aapki

ishita ( rudely ): mai apne aap ready ho sakti ho .. aap jaaye yaha se..

shreya : par maa ne kaha hai ki ...

ishita cut him

ishita : aapko ek baar mai samjhe nahi aata hai .. mujhe aapki koi help nahi chaiye .. .. nd pls aapnA mujhe baat mat kiya kijiye mujhe aapse baat karne mai koi interests nahi hai .. ...

shreya : aap aise kyu keh rahi hai ...

ishita ( angrily ): kyu ki aap mujhe pasand nahi ho ... jab se aapki shaadi bhai se hovi hai mein bhai ko khush dekh hi nahi hai .. ..

ishita : aapse reqest hai .. aaj meri saagai hai aur aap is saagai se dur rehna kyu ki mai bhai khush dekhna chaiti hu ... aapko dekh kar bhai ka mood off ho sakta hai ...aur mai nahi chahthi aaj ke din bhai ka mood off

shreya : thik hai aap jise chaiti hai waise hi hoga .. .. aur vo room se jaane lagti hai

( sorry ishita fan se aise likhne ka liye )

ishita : pata nahi mom ne kya dekh kar bhai ki shaadi ise karvayi .. ... yeh sab shreya sun leti hai .. .. ...

at hall

Saare guest aa chuke hote hai... dushyant ne pink colour ki sheriwani pehni hoti hai ...aur vo chair par baitha hota hai.. daya bhi dhushyant k pass hota hai ...

riya : daya

daya : haa maa

riya : ek min yaha aana

daya : haa aur vo riya ka pass ..

daya : kya hova maa

riya : shreya kaha hai dekhai nahi de rahi hai ..

daya : ishita ka room mai hogi ..

riya : waah nahi hai .. ...

daya : room mai hogi ready ho rahi hogi ..

riya : daya tum shreya ko dekh kar aavona .. ...

daya : mai

riya : haa .. saagai mai bhabhi ka hone zaruri hai .. ...

daya : thik hai.. ...

riya waha se chali jaathi hai aur daya room k tarf jaata hai .. ... daya enter the room light off hoti hai .. daya light on karta hai par shreya room mai nahi hoti hai .. ..

daya ( pov ): ab ye kaha gayi .. ... aur vo hall mai jaata hai .. riya k pass

daya : maa shreya room mai nahi hai ...

riya ( worried ): shreya kaha gayi hogi ... .. dhushyant see him nd vo dono ka pass aata hai .. ...

dhusyant : kya hova aunty aap kuch preshan lag ragi hai .. ...

riya : dhushyant wo shreya kahi dekahi nahi de rahi hai

dhuhyant : mein thodi der phele bhabhi ko bahar dekhta hai .. ..

riya : bahar

dhusyant : haa mein pucha tha .. toh bol rahi thi kuch kaam hai iss liye bahar jaa rahi hai .

riya : ohh ...

kuch der baad

saagai ki resam start hoti hai .. ishita ne sky blue colour ki saree pheni hoti hai ... ishita sab ke samne fake smile kar rahi hoti hai ... aur dhusyant ko gussa mai dekh rahi hoti hai

riya : ishita ye lo ring .. aur vo ishita ko deti hai .. ... ishita ring leti hai aur dhushyant ke finger mai phena ti hai .. ... .. everyone clap .. ...

daya dhushyant ko ring deta hai .. .. aur dhushyant bhi ring phena ta hai ishita ko everyone clap .. ..

saagai end hoti hai .. sab guest dinner karne chal jaate hai .. .. dhushyant apne friend s baat karne lagta hai aur ishita daya ka pass hoti hai .. ...

ishita : bhai aapko khush dekh kar acha laga . ...

daya ( smile ): hmm .. lekin sorry mai tumhare liye kuch kar nahi saka .. . ...

ishita : bhai ab jo hoga use bhool jaaye maa chaithi hai .. mai dhushyant se shaadi kar toh unki khush ka liye kar rahi hu ..

daya smile

daya baar baar door ka tarf dekh rahe hota hai .. ...

ishita : kya hova bhai aap door k tarf kyu dekh rahe he ..

daya : pata nahi ye shreya kaha chali gayi hai .. .. mom bohut preshan hai .. ...

ishita : bhai mein hi bhabhi ko saagai se jaane ka liye bola tha .. ...

daya shocked

daya : tumne

ishita : haa bhai .. aur vo daya ko dono ki baat bolthi hai .. ..

ishita : bhai main nahi chaithi ki aaj ka din aapka mood off ho .. bhabhi ke wajhe se .. .. vo jab dekh tab aapka mood off karti rehti hai . .. is liye mein unhe saagai se aane ka liye maana kar diye .. ...

daya : ishita yeh tumne kya kiya .. ...aur vo jaane lagta hai ..

ishita : bhai aap kaha jaa rahe hai . ... par daya ko reply nahi karta hai .. ...aur chal jaata hai ..

daya in car

daya ( pov ): pata nahi shreya kaha hogi ... aur vo start karta hai aur sochta hai .. tabhi daya ko yaad aata hai ..aur vo car use side leta hai .. 20 min baad car stop karta hai aur car se bahar aata hai ... .. ...

mandir

daya mandir mai enter hota hai ... aur shreya mandir mai hi hoti hai daya shreya ka pass jaata hai . ...

shreya : aap yaha

daya : ghar chalo .. .. aur vo shreya ka haath pakad ta hai .. aur mandir se bahar lekar aata hai .. aur car ka pass lekar aata hai .. ...shreya apne haath chuda leti hai ..

shreya : aap yaha kya kar rahe hai ...

daya : tumhe lena aaye hu

shreya : aap jaaye mai kuch der mai aa jaavu gi ghar ..

daya : tumha ek baar mai kuch samjhe nahi aata hai kya .. chalo ghar .. .. aur vo shreya ko ghar lekar jaata hai .. ... shreya kuch nahi bolthi hai.. ..

dareya ghar jaata hai ... riya shreya se pochti hai ...shreya bolthi hai ki wo mandir gaayi thi ... ...

Dareya room

daya enter the room nd daya ka haath mai khane ki plate hoti hai .. aur vo shreya ka pass jaata hai ..

daya : yeha lo khana kha lo .. ...

shreya : ek baat poch aapse

daya : hmm

shreya : aap yeh sab kyu kar rahe hai .. ...

daya shreya ko dekh rahe hota hai .. ...

shreya: kabhi kehte hai ki aap is shaadi se khush nahi hai mai pasand nahi hu .. toh aap meri itni fekar kyu kar rahe hai .. ...

daya : dekho tum

shreya cut him

shreya : pata hai aap apni mom ke liye kar rahe hai .. .. pls mujhe yeh sab nhi hota hai . .. pls aap mujhe apne haal par chod dijiye .. .. kuch din ki baat phir mai aapki life se bohut dur chali jaavu gi ... . aur vo washroom mai chali jaati hai ... ( aaj jo ishita ne shreya ka saat ki is wajhe se shreya bohut hurt hovi hoti hai ..) daya shreya ki baate sochne lagta hai

shreya ( tear eyes ): jab mujhe is ghar koi pasand nahi karta hai toh mai is ghar reh kar kya kargi .. ... aur vo rone lagti hai ..

* * *

I hope all you like this chapter

3 chapter aur phir yeh story end ho jaayegi

Thank you for your review guys :-):-)

Keep loving Dareya :-):-)

your Dareya forever :-):-)


	13. Chapter 13

Continue by previous chapter

Shreya abhi tak washroom se bahar nahi aayi hoti hai ... . aur vo ro rahi hoti hai .. ...

daya ( pov ): yeh abhi tak bahar kyu nahi aayi ...

daya washroom ka pass jaata hai aur door nok karta hai

daya : shreya bahar aao .. ..par shreya koi reply nahi karti hai ... .. ..daya door nok kar rahe hota hai par shreya daya ko ignoor kar hoti hai ... kuch der baad shreya door kholti hai aur bahar aati hai .. ... aur vo sofe par chali jaathi hai .. ...daya see him

daya ( pov ): mujhe kya ho rahe hai .. kyu mujhe shreya ka liye bura lag rahe hai .. .. aur vo bed ka pass chala jaata hai .. ..

next moring

riya room

riya room clean kar rahi hoti hai .. tabhi door nok hota hai ..

riya : arey shreya tum andar aao

shreya andar aati hai

shreya : maa mujhe aapse kuch baat karni hai ...

riya : haa bolo

shreya : maa mai villages jaana chaithi ho

riya : tumhare aur daya ka bich sab thik toh hai na tum village jaane ki baat kar rahi ho

shreya ( fake smile): maa mere aur daya ka beech sab thik hai .. bas mujhe dada dadi ki bohut yaad aa rahi hai .. milne chaiti ho

riya : thik hai .. waise bhi shaadi ka baad tum apne village gayi nahi ho .. ...

shreya : hmm

shreya waha se chali jaathi hai .. ...

2 din baad

Dhushyant house

dhusyant : bhabhi kya baat karni hai aapko

shreya : dhushyant mujhe se ab yeh sab nahi hota hai ..

dhushyant : bhabhi par

shreya cut him

shreya : kyu ki mujhe ab daya apni life mai nahi cahiye

dhushyant: bhabhi aap ye kya keh rahi hai .. hum ne jo plan ki tha uska kya hoga .. ..

shreya : kuch nahi hoga dhushyant...bas mujhe daya ka life se dur chale jaana hai .. aur mujhe pata hai daya kabhi mujhe accept nahi karege naa **siya** roop mai na shreya ka roop mai ..

( shreya hi siya hai .. aur yeh plan dhushyant ka hota hai taki daya shreya ko accept kar sake )

dhushyant : bhabhi aap aise kyu keh rahi hai daya aap ko accept karga ..

shreya : wo mujhe kabhi accept nahi karege .. ... .

dhusyant shreya ko samjhe na ki khoshih kar rahe hota hai par shreya is baat ko smajhe hi nahi rahi hoti hai .. .

shreya : acha main ab chali thi hu .. mujhe packing bhi karni hai .. ..

dhushyant: packing aap kahin jaa rahi hai kya

shreya : haa humesha ka liye village jaa rahi ho .. ..aur vo chali jaathi hai .. ..

dhushyant ( pov ) : main kya soch tha aur kya ho gaya .. .. sochta bhabhi siya bana ke daya ke dil mai apne liye jaaga baana lagi par ... mujhe daya ko sab kuch batane hoga .. ... .

daya house

Shreya apni packing kar rahi hoti hai aur daya room mai enter hota hai .. .. ..

daya: kahin jaa rahi ho kya

shreya koi jawab nahi deti hai ..

daya shreya ka pass aata hai .. ..

daya : mai tumse baat kar rahe hu.. . ..

shreya : haa

daya : kaha jaa rahi ho ..

shreya: village humesha ka liye .. ..

daya shocked

shreya : aapko ab is rishty mai rehna nahi padga .. ... shreya apne mangalsutar nikaal thi hai aur daya ka haath mai rekhti hai.. ...

shreya : ab mere aur aapka koi rishta nahi hai .. ...

daya mangalsutar ko dekh rahe hota hai ..

shreya : jaane se phele mai aapko kuch baatna chaiti ho .. ... ...

shreya apne veill upar karti hai .. ...

Daya : siya

shreya : main hi siya ban kar aapse milthi .. ..

daya shocked

shreya : aapse dur hone se phele yeh sab aapko jaane zaruri tha.. ...

daya ko samjhe nahi aa rahe hota hai ki woh kya bol ..wo shocked mai hota hai .. ..

shreya apni packing khatam karti hai .. ...

next day shreya apne village chali gayi hoti hai .. aur jaane se phele riya se milti hai ...

* * *

i hope all you like this chapter

2 chapter phir yeh story end ho jaaye gi

koi bhi mistake hota sorry guys

Keep loving Dareya :-):-)

Your Dareya forever:-):-)


	14. Chapter 14

_sab phele toh thank you for your review guys :):)_

 _nd koi bhi mistake hota sorry_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _shreya apne village chali jaati hai aur wo riya se milte hai . .._

 **2 _din baad_**

 ** _shreya villages_**

 _shreya apne room mai hoti hai aur vo apni soch mai hoti hai .. .. tabhi door bell bhajti hai .. shreya apni soch se bahar aati hai aur neeche jaati hai aur door open karti hai .. .. aur dekhti hai .. aur vo shocked hoti hai .._

 _shreya ( shocked ): aap yaha .. ..._

 _Daya enter the house_

 _daya : haa .._

 _shreya door close karti hai_ .. ..shreya dadi hall mai hoti hai .. ..

 _dadi_ : _arey_ _daya tum yaha_

 _daya dadi k pass jaata hai .. aur pair chuta hai .. . dadi blessing deti hai .._

 _daya : dadi mai_ _kuch din yaha reha ne aaye hu .. .._

 _dadi : yeah toh achi baat hai daya waise bhi jab se shreya yaha aayi ek chup chap rahti hai ...tumha yaad karti hai roz .. ._

 _daya looked to her_

 _daya ( smile ): dadi is liye to aaye hu_

 _..mai ...aur vo shreya ko dekh rahe hota hai.. .._

 _dadi : shreya daya ko room mai lekar jaav .._ daya thak gaye hoge..

 _shreya : jii dadi_

 _Dareya room mai jaate hai ._

 _shreya : aap yaha kyu aaye hai ._

 _daya : wo mai apni wife ko lene aaye ho_..

 _shreya looked towards daya ... daya fresh hone chala jaata hai_.. ...

 _coffee shop_

 _Dhushyant coffee shop mai hota hai.. .._

 _dhushyant ( pov ): pata nahi hi ishita ne mujhe yaha kyu bolyaa .. ...aur abhi tak aayi kyu nahi .. ..._

 _aur vo ishita ka wait karne lagta hai .. ..._ _.. 30 min baad ishita coffee shop enter hoti hai .. ... aur dhushyant k pass jaati hai .. .. aur chair par baithi hai ._

 _dhushyant : bohut jaldi nahi aayi ho tum_

 _ishita : wo apni friend k ghar gayi thi is liye late aayi . ._

 _dhushyant ( angrily) : tum pata hai mai kab se wait kar rahe ho tumhare .. .._

 _ishita : itna gussa kyu ho rahe ho_

 _Dhushyant: gussa na kar toh kya karu .. ..._

 _ishita : yeh sab chod dhushyant mai tumase kuch zaruri baat karni hai ._

 _dhushyant : bol ishita .. .._

 _ishita : mom na humari shaadi fix kar di hai shaadi mai sirf do week hi baaki hai ..._

 _dhushyant ( shocked ): kya aunty ne shaadi fix kar di wo bhi itni jaldi .._

 _ishita : haa dhushyant_

 _dhushyant: mein soch tha ki shaadi 1 2 saal baad hogi tab tak mai yeh shaadi thod duga .. par mere bad luck chal rahe hai .. .._

 _ishita : tum mom ko toh jaane te hi ho .. wo bohut jaldi mai hoti hai . .._

 _dhushyant : hmm_

 _ishita : ab hum rishth toh nahi thod sakte hai lekin hum aise kuch karna hoga jise mom khud yeh shaadi k liye naa bole_

 _dhushyant : par kar ge kya .._

 _ishita : meri pass ek idea hai . ._

 _dhushyant: bolo_

 _ishita dhushyant ko idea bolti hai .. .. yeh sunn kar dhushyant smile karne lagta hai .._

 _dhushyant (smile ): idea acha hai .. par plan karga kya .._

 _ishita : haa dhushyant_

 _nd dono smile karte hai_. . .

 _at eveving_

 ** _Dareya side_**

 _daya neeche aata hai aur shreya ko dekh rahe hota hai par shreya kahin bhi nahi hoti hai . . .. dadi noticed him_

 _dadi : daya kya huva_

 _daya : dadi wo mai . ...aur vo bol nahi paata hai_

 _dadi : shreya ko dhoond rahe ho_

 _daya : haa dadi wo_

 _dadi : shreya kitchen mai hai .. khana bana rahi hai .. .._

 _daya : ohh_

 _dadi : kuch kaam tha kya shreya se .._

 _daya : haa dadi .. .._

 _dadi : hmm_

 _dadi apne room mai chali jaati hai .._

 _daya_ _( pov ): mujhe shreya se maafe maang ne hogi ...mein shreya ka saath bohut galta kiya hai .. ...mujhe shreya apne saath ghar bhi lekar jaana hai ...aur vo kitchen ka taraf jaata hai .._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

kya ishyant ka plan kaam karga ?

 _next chapter mai sirf dareya scene hoge .. nd sorry shot chapter upadte liye_..nd 2 chapter aur phir yeh story end ho jaayegi

 ** _Keep loving Dareya :-):-)_**

 ** _your Dareya forever :-):-)_**


	15. Chapter 15

_koi bhi mistake ho to sorry guys_

 _..._

 _daya enter the kitchen_

 _shreya : aap yaha kya kar rahe hai ..._

 _daya : apni biwi se milne aaye hu .. ..._

 _shreya daya k baat ko ignoor karti hai aur dusri chali jaathi hai .. ..daya bhi shreya k piche jaata hai .. ..._

 _daya : mai kuch help kar tumari ..._

 _shreya : nahi mai apni help khud kar sakti hu .. ..._

 _aur vo vegetables cut karne lagti hai ...daya shreya k picha jaata hai aur shreya hug karta hai.. ..._

 _shreya : kya kar rahe hai aap_

 _daya aur zor se hug karta hai .._

 _daya : apni biwi ko hug kar rahe hu ... .._

 _shreya : chodiye mujhe ..._

 _daya : nhi .._

 _aur vo shreya k haath pakad ta hai aur vegetables cut karna lagta hai .. daya k touch se shreya shiver hoti hai ... daya smile_

 _daya start kissing on her neck shreya apni eyes close karti hai .. ... par shreya ko flashback yaad aata hai aur vo apni eyes opne karti hai aur hug se alag hoti hai .. ..._

 _daya :_ _shreya_

 _shreya ( tear eyes ): kyu kar rahe aap yeh sab ..._

 _daya : shreya vo mai ..._

 _shreya cut him ..._

 _shreya : aap mujhe kis huk se chu reha hai .. .. .._

 _daya : patni ho tum meri is village mai shaadi hovi humari ..._

 _shreya ( tear eyes ) : shaadi toh hovi hai humari par aap is rishte se khush nhi hai sirf naam ki shaadi thi yeh .. aapne kabhi mujhe apni patni hone k huk diya hi nhi hai .. humsha mujhe se gussa se baat ki humsha mujhe ignoor kiya .. .. ._

 _daya : shreya mai janta hu .. mein tumhare saat bohut galat kiya tha .. lekin ab mai tumha apni patni manta hu ... is liye toh tumha mumbai le jaane aaye hu ..._.. ..

 _daya shreya k pass jaata hai aur shreya k eyes se aasu pochta hai... ..._

 _daya : shreya .. .._

 _shreya daya ko hug karti hai rone lagti hai . ._

 _shreya : aapko pata hai mein aapka pyaar paane k liye kya kya kiya .. siya bani taki aap k dil mai jaga bana paavu .. ... kyu ki aapko yeh village girl pasand nhi hai .. .. is liye mein khud ko ek dum change kar diya .. .. ...taki aap mujhe se pyaar kar sake .. .._

 _daya : shreya main jaanta hu .. .. ._

 _daya looked her eyes .. ..._

 _daya : shreya tumare jaane ka baad mujhe pata chala tum meri life kya ho .. . aur vo shreya k foread pe kiss karta hai .. ..._

 _daya : chalo ab rona band karo .. ... aur achi smile de do .. ..._

 _shreya lightly smile_

 _daya : par ek baat bolo .._

 _shreya : boliye .._

 _daya : tumha meri liye change hone ki zararut nhi hai tum jisi bhi ho mujhe pasand ho .. .. haa bas tum ek cheez badal ne padgi .. ._

 _shreya : kya_

 _daya : tum har baat pe rone lagti ho .. ..._ _bas yahi badalna padega .. .._

 _shreya : hmm ... .._

 _daya apne pocket se mangalsutar nikaal ta hai aur shreya aur ko phena ta hai .. ... .. phir se shreya k eyes aasu aane lagte hai .._

 _daya : ab kyu ro rahi ho .._

 _shreya : yeh khush k aasu hai ..._

 _daya : mein tumse kya boltha .. .._

 _shreya : yaad hai mujhe ab se mai har baat pe nhi ro vi gi .. ..._

 _daya smile_

 _shreya : ab aap jaaye yaha se mujhe dinner bana hai .. .. .._

 _daya : kuch help kar kya tumhari .. .. aur vo shreya k close jaata hai ..._

 _shreya push him_

 _shreya : nhi ._

 _aur vo daya ko kitchen se bahar nikaal deti hai_ .. ...

...

 _mumbai_

 _Ishita room .. ..._

 _door nok hota hai .. ishita see him riya hoti hai .. ..._

 _ishita : maa aap andar aaye naa_

 _riya andar aati hai aur ishita k pass bed par baithi hai. ..._

 _ishita : maa aap yaha kuch kaam tha kya. .._

 _riya : haa mujhe tumase kuch baat karni hai .. ..._

 _ishita : boliye maa. ._

 _riya : ishita mai jaanti ho tum yeh shaadi nhi karna chahti ho .. ... lekin dhushyant bohut acha ladka hai wo humsha tumhe khush rakhe ga .. ... .._

 _ishita riya ki baate sunn rahi hoti hai . .._

 _riya : tumha pata hai ..mein tumhari shaadi k sapne bohut dekhe he. ..tum shaadi mai yeh kargi ... vo kargi bohut saare sapne tumari shaadi k ... ..._

 _ishita smile .._

 _riya : do week hai mere pass mujhe bohut saari taiyaari karni hai tumari shaadi k liye. aur haa mein tumare liye kuch liye hai mai abhi lekar aati hu._

 _ishita : jii maa_

 _riya apne room mai jaati hai aur 5 min baad ek box lekar aati hai .._

 _riya : yeh tumhare liye hai ._

 _ishita : maa is mai kya hai .._

 _riya : opne karo. ..._

 _ishita open karti hai aur dekhti hai beautiful bridal dress hoti hai . .._

 _riya : yeh mein tumhare liye hai .. .. shaadi k din tum yeh dress phena .._

ishita _: maa yeh bohut acha hai ..._

 _riya smile .. ..._

 _riya ishita se bohut baat karti hai ishita k childhood's ki ... aur bohut saari baate karti hai .. ._

 _riya : acha ab mai chaliti ho ... ..._

 _ishita : jii maa_

 _riya room se chali jaati hai .. ._

 _ishita ( pov ): maa kitni khush hai meri shaadi ko lekar ... aur maa ne mere shaadi ko lekar kitne saare sapne dekh hai .. mujhe maa ko dukhi nhi karna chaiye .. mai shaadi kargi maa k liye..._

 _ishita dhushyant ko phone karti hai aur jo dono plan banaya hota hai . wo cancle karte hai .. dhushyant ishita ki baat ko samjhe ta hai aur shaadi k liye raazi hota hai .. ..._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _i hope all you like this chapter_

 _thank you for review guys :-):-)_

 _next chapter mai dareya romance aur ishayant marriage aur last hoga .. ._

 _keep loving Dareya :-):-)_

 _your Dareya forever:-):-)_


	16. Chapter 16

_2 din baad_

 _Dareya mumbai wapas aa gaye hote hai_

 _At moring_

 _Daya house_

 _Daya neeche aata hai .. .. dinning table par_ _aata hai_

 _daya ( smile ): good moring mam_

 _riya ( smile): good moring daya_

 _aur daya breakfast kar ne baitha jaata hai .. ... aur vo kitchen k taraf dekh rahe hota hai ... .. riya notice him_

 _riya : daya kise dhoond rahe ho .._

 _daya : mai kise ko nhi .. aur vo breakfast karne lagta hai ..._

 _daya ( mind ): yeh shreya kaha hai dekhai nhi de rahi hai .. .. aur vo phir se kitchen k taraf dekhta hai .. .. riya samjhe jaati hai aur vo smile karti hai .. ..._

 _riya : shreya dhushyant k ghar gayi hai daya .. ..._

 _daya looked him_

 _riya : mujhe pata hai tum kab se shreya ko hi dhoond rahe ho .. ... vo jaldi aa jaayega .. .._

 _daya : hmm_

 _daya jaldi se apne breakfast khatam karta hai .. ..._

 _daya : mai mere ho gaye hai .. aur vo chair par utta hai_

 _riya : arey itni jaldi_

 _daya : haa mujhe bohut zaruri kaam hai mujhe jaana hoga .._

 _riya : thik hai .._

 _daya waha se dhushyant k ghar jaata hai .. .._

 _riya ( pov ): mujhe pata hai tumhara zaruri kaam kya hai .. . shreya se milne .. .. daya mai bohut khush tumne shreya ko accept kar liye .. .. aur vo smile karti hai_

 _Dhushyant house_

 _dhushyant aur shreya sofe par baithe hote hai.. .._

 _dhushyant: shreya bhabhi ..._

 _shreya : haa dhushyant_

 _dhushyant : main bohut khush ho aapko aur daya ko ek saat dekh kar .. ..._

 _shreya fake smile_

 _dhushyant: waise daya ko apni galti k ehsaas ho gaye ho bohut badi baat hai .. aur apne bhi daya ko maaf kar diya.._

 _shreya : mein daya ko maaf nhi kiya hai . ..._

 _dhushyant shocked_

 _dhushyant: bhabhi aap yeh .. ... . dono ko pata nhi hota hai k daya door par hai .. ..._

 _shreya : sach keh rahi hoon mai mein daya ko maaf nhi kiya hai .. .. daya ne jo mere saat kiya vo mai kabhi bhool nhi sakte hoon .. ..._

 _dhushyant : bhabhi jaanta hoon daya ne bohut galat kiya hai .. .._ _toh aap yaha kyu aayi_

 _shreya cut him_

 _shreya :_ dhushyant use din dadi meri aur daya k baat sunn rahi thi ... is liye aur dadi ko mai apne aur daya k rishty k baare nhi baata sakti thi is liye mein daya k maaf kar diya tha .. .. ..

 _daya shocked_

 _shreya : daya ne kabhi mujhe apni patni accept kiya hi nhi tha .. .. unn toh mere face bhi nhi dekha tha .. .. aur jab mai siya bankar une se mile ne lagi .. tab daya ne use pyaar kiya hai .. naa ki shreya se_

 _dhushyant: bhabhi mai jaanta hoon aap hi siya thi par daya ne pyaar toh aapse hi kiya tha na .. .. chaihe siya ho shreya .. .._

 _shreya : dhushyant .. ager siya koi aur ladki hoti aur daya ko use pyaar ho jaata toh daya to mujhe chod deta na .. .._

 _yeh sab sunn kar daya waha se chala jaata hai .. .._

 _dhushyant k pass is ko jawaab nhi hota hai .. .._

 _kuch der baad_

 _shreya apne ghar chali jaati hai ._.. .

 _at_ eveving

 _Daya beach par aaye hota hai ...aur vo baitha hota hai aur shreya k baate mind ghoom rahi hoti hai .. .. tabhi koi daya shoulder par haath rakha ta hai .. .. daya trun nd see him dhushyant hota hai .. .._

 _daya : dhushyant tum yaha .._

 _dhushyant: yeh swaal mai bhi tum se poch sakta hu .. tum yaha kya kar rahe hu .. .._

 _daya : mai bas_

 _dhushyant : haa pata hai jab tum sad hote hu tab yaha aate hu .._

 _daya : aise baat nhi hai .. mujhe yaha aane acha lagta hai . .._

 _dhushyant: mujhe pata hai .. tumne bhabhi ki saari baate sunn liye thi .. is liye tum preshaan ho .._

 _daya looked him_

 _daya :_ _dhushyant tumha kise pata_

 _dhushyant: dost hu tumhare aur mein tumha dekh liye tha .. .._

 _daya : hmm_

 _dhushyant : kya tum sach mai bhabhi se pyaar karte hu .._

 _daya : is kisa swaal hai dhushyant bohut pyaar karta hoon mai shreya se .. .. .._ _aur is liye mein aaj shreya k liye dinner plan kiya hai .. .._

 _dhushyant : ek baat bolo daya_

 _daya : bolo dhushyant_

 _dhushyant: bhabhi ko yeh sab candle night dinner jise film mai hota hai yeh sab nhi pasand hai .. ... .._

 _daya : toh ab_

 _dhushyant : tumha bhabhi k dil jeet na hoga .. bhabhi ko yakeen dilwaa naa hoga ki tum unse kitna pyaar karte hu .. ._

 _daya_ : _hmm_

 _dhushyant: chale ab ghar ..._

 _daya : haa_

 _aur dono ghar jaate hai .._

 _12 din baad ishita aur dhushyant ki shaadi ho jaathi hai.. .._.. _dono khush toh nhi hote hai par phir bhi shaadi karni padti hai .. . .. aur yaha humare dareya daya shreya k dil jeet ne ki bohut khoshih karta hai par vo fali hota hai .._

 _daya ( pov ): aise kya karo ki shreya ko yakeen aaye ki mai use bohut pyaar karta hu_

* * *

 _i hope all you like this chapter_

 _4 chapter aur phir yeh story end ho jaayegi_

 _koi bhi mistake ho to sorry guys_

thank you for your review guys :-):-)

 _Keep loving Dareya :-):-)_

 _Your Dareya forever :-):-_ )


End file.
